Sudden Changes
by daLivin
Summary: Kanda Yuu has been on a mission for two months, and Allen has been depressed. Lenalee tried to make him laugh again, but she could not. But when Kanda comes back, there will be some sudden changes in their story. After all, who could resist Allen walker, when they were locked up in a bedroom - not to mention, that Lenalee gave him a drink with aphrodisiac. YULLEN. Some dry humor.


Sudden Changes  
- Allen POV

Allen stared at his female friend, raising a fine eyebrow to question her methods. "So.. why are you giving me a drink?", he asked quietly, which was odd, because this was _Allen Walker_ they were talking about. When Lenalee gave him the cup - Allen didn't want to refuse, since his friend was trying to be nice for once. For these two months, she had been a complete _demon _- he took a sip of it. "Lenalee-san, what is this? It tastes wei-", Allen never got to finish his sentence, since he was shoved into a bedroom. Not a moment after, did Lavi - where in the hell did he come from? - shove the famous Yuu Kanda, who looked a little shocked, into the same room. Before neither could even blink, the door was shutted and Allen could hear the faint _click_ of the lock.

Allen stared at the locked door dumbfounded. His eyes widened, when he realised what had happened. He was locked up - in a _bedroom_ - with Yuu Kanda, his fellow Exorsist. He bit his lip, slowly turning to face the bluenette he was quite fond of. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kanda beat him to it. "Why are we locked in a bedroom? Together?", the stoic Exorsist asked, his eyes still holding a little bit of shock. Before Allen could answer, though, Kanda spoke again. "No matter.. I'm going to _kill_ them"

Allen didn't listen to Kanda, but instead, he leaned against the locked door, raising his right hand to his temple, lightly ruffling his white haired. His eyebrow twitched slightly, as he slid to the floor, pressing his back more into the door, hoping, it would devour him. He raised his another leg over the other, hoping, that Kanda didn't see his change in his pose. Or more likely, that he wouldn't see the change in his _body_. That was jus naive hoping, though, allen realised, as Kanda lowered his gaze to him. Allen tried to give a carefree laugh, but instead, his breath came out as a gasp.

"Don't you dare to faint on me, moyashi..", Kanda started, but stopped short, when he saw his comrade's face. It was slightly flushed red and it seemed that the white haired Exorsist was in pain. The taller of the two raised his eyebrows, walking up to him, sitting in front of him. He raised his hand towards him, just to check if he had a fever, but allen flinched away just before his hand touched skin.

Allen Walker had never been in this kind of situation before. He was feeling hot, and by hot he meant _so fucking hot that he wanted to strip _all_ of his clothes away_. And the fact that his body was acting weird - never had he thought that _this_ situation would give him this _reaction_ - wasn't helping him in the slighest. He - altought he was a virgin - knew, what Lenalee had given to him, and he was going to _kill_ her for it.

But, like said, he had never been in this kind of situation before. He hadn't seen Kanda - _Yuu Kanda_ -for two months. He wanted so badly just to reach over to him and _beg_ him to... to do what? Allen did not know, but he was ready to forget reason and let his _body_ take control. He smiled lightly, ruffling his own hair even more, as he closed his eyes, trying to forget reason - which wasn't hard for _him._ It was not hard for Allen Walker to _not_ to think, what he was going to do.

As allen opened his eyes, there was a glint of something new in his eyes. Something, that had never been there before. _Lust_, Allen thought as he raised his hand, putting it on Kanda's shoulder. _So it was lust.. But is it mine, or is it the aphrodisiac's?_  
He leaned closer to Kanda's body. "So, Yuu, are you ready to show me your _Mügen?_", the white haired, cursed boy whispered, knowing, that the taller of the two would realise, that he didn't mean his katana.

Kanda's eyes widened slightly, as he realised, what was wrong with his moyashi. Wait -_ his? _When did he become so posessive? The bluenette knew very well, that he liked Walker, but he never knew he was _fucking posessive_ of him. He smirked, as he too leaned closer to the boy's body. "Are you ready to see _that, _though?", he asked teasingly.

Allen _tch_ed, pressing his body agains Kanda's, succesfully pinning his body agains the floor. His hands found their way into long, blue locks, as he pressed his knee against the bulge in the bluenette's pants. As Kanda gasped quietly, he smirked. "Oh, I think I'm ready, Yuu-_chan_"

Before Allen could do anything more, though, Kanda grabbed his shoulders. Startled, Allen's grip loosened, as the bluenette picked him up, throwing him onto the bed. Before he could even blink, Kanda was already kissing him hungrily, no doubt bruising his already sensitive lips. Kanda licked his lower lip, and without thinking, Allen had already granted entrance. Their tongues found each other, battling clumsily, as their kiss grew more heated than before. Slowly, as to enjoy the kiss for longer, did Kanda start to undo their Exorcist jackets. He raised a fine eyebrow, as he noticed, how Allen didn't wear any clothes under the jacket - expect his trousers, of course. He smirked, and undid the dark clothings as well.

"Let's make some sudden changes, then"

* * *

Okay then, hi!  
This was my first story that I've published. First of all, I'll remind you, that my first language isn't English, so there might be some mistakes. And, I don't have a beta tester, who would read the story before I posted it here ^^  
I did this for my female friend as a Christmas gift, but I think I'm going to write some lemon in her copy of the story.  
And my imagination with this pairing is not very good, since I my OTP (in DGM) is Tyki Mikk x Allen aka poker pair ^^


End file.
